Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)
* Mayflower passenger, a signer of the Mayflower Compact, and early settler at Plymouth_Colony. Vital Statistics * His surname sometimes appears as Doten, Dotey, or Day. * Origin and ancestry is unknown. * First Marriage - no info * 6-Jan-1635 : Second Marriage - Faith Clarke in Plymouth * 23-Aug-1655 Died in Plymouth Birth of Edward Doty's ancestry is unknown. Statements that he was born in Shropshire, England, on May 14, 1598, or baptized on the same date in St. Mary le Strand, Thurburton Hills, Suffolk, England, are complete fabrications. While there are no fewer than eight authentic Edward Doty baptisms recorded between 1585 and 1605, it has not been possible to identify any of them with the Edward Doty of the Mayflower. Biography Doty was one of two indentured servants under Stephen Hopkins, the other one being Edward Leister, and as such accompanied Hopkins and his family aboard the Mayflower. November 11, 1620, while the Mayflower was anchored off Cape Cod, forty-one of the adult males, including servants, signed the Mayflower Compact; Doty and Leister were among the signers. Doty was a member of the exploratory party, led by Myles Standish and including John Carver, William Bradford, Edward Winslow, John Tilley and his brother Edward, John Howland, Richard Warren, Stephen Hopkins, and several crewmen from the Mayflower, that departed on December 6, 1620, in a shallop to search for a suitable site for settlement. The first duel in Plymouth Colony occurred June 18, 1621, when Doty and Edward Leister fought with swords and daggers until one was wounded in the hand and the other in the thigh. They were to be punished by having their ankles tied to their necks for twenty-four hours without food or drink. Within an hour they were begging to be released, which the Governor allowed upon their promise to behave. Doty's name appears in the lists of freemen for 1633 and 1636 and in the 1643 list of males that are able to bear arms. His name also appears many times in the records of the Plymouth colony as either plaintiff or defendant in various lawsuits. Doty was on the losing side in the majority of these cases. Children of Edward and Faith Doty was married twice, but the name of his first wife is unknown. His second wife was Faith Clarke, daughter of Thurston Clarke, both of whom arrived at Plymouth on the Francis in April 1634. Doty and Faith Clarke were married on January 6, 1635. They are the progenitors of a large American family. They had nine children, 76 grandchildren, and at least 358 great-grandchildren. Notable Descendants Generations in this list begin with Edward Doty's children as the first generation. * James Otis, Jr. - 4th generation, lawyer * Mercy Otis Warren - 4th generation, playwright * James Duane Doty - 6th generation, territorial governor * Sile Doty - 7th generation, outlaw Bradfords Passenger Listings Recorded circa 1651 by Gov Wm Bradford: "Mr. Steven Hopkins, and Elizabeth, his wife, and 2 children, caled Giles and Constanta, a doughter, both by a former wife; and 2 more by his wife, caled Damarius and Oceanus; the last was borne at sea; and two servants, called Edward Doty and Edward Lister." "Edward Doty and Edward Lister, the servants of Mr. Hopkins...But Edward Doty by a second wife hath 7 children, and both he and they are living." Children References * Immigrant Ships To America/First Families/Mayflower External links * Wikipedia:Edward Doty